YYA4’s Valentine's Day Special
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: My D.N.Angel Special for Valentine's Day. Daisuke, a girl, gets tons of gifts from boys, and Satoshi gets tons of candy from girls. One gift desides it all. Non-Yaoi


**YYA4's Valentine Special **

Valentine's Day Special

This has nothing to do with the current story and plot.

I hope you all enjoy this special treat.

February 13th, Niwa Household

Daisuke was in the kitchen, making some thing at the stove.

She had on a cute white apron over a white blouse with the sleeves pushed back up to her elbows and a frilly, knee length, yellow skirt.

_DING_

Daisuke opened the stove door to take out two dozen heart shaped brownies.

She pulled on a pair of orange cat paw oven mitts, and pulled the piping hot brownies out of the oven. Setting them down on the table filled with sweets and shutting the oven door.

"Wow, Dai-chan! You're an amazing cook!"

Daisuke's cousin, Dawn, exclaimed as he looked over the sweets across the table.

Still dressed in his pajamas, a black tank top and sweat pants, barefoot.

12, small, pink, heart shaped cakes, topped with white icing and red, white, and pink sprinkles, which smelled like strawberries.

20, chocolate cupcakes in heart decorated cups, with red icing and a caramel heart in the center.

As well as the 24, fresh heart shaped brownies that made his mouth water.

Wiz, Daisuke's strawberry obsessed pet, jumped on the table sniffing the small pink heart shaped cakes.

"Kyuu."

Wiz advanced on the strawberry scented sweet treat, only to be scooped up by Daisuke.

"Sorry, Wiz. These aren't for you."

Daisuke apologize to the white rabbit looking thing. Wiz's ears dropping down in disappointment.

"Kyuu."

Dawn reached for a fresh hot brownie only for his hand to be slapped away.

"Ow! Hey!"

He complained to his cousin as she shook her head.

"They're for Valentine's Day. The chocolate cupcakes are for your class, Dawn."

Daisuke said, as she grabbed a cup of white icing to decorate the brownies.

"Aww, man."

Dawn smacked his forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot!"

He groaned as he watched his cousin cover the brownie in white icing.

'_What am I gonna get her? Or, more importantly. Is the __**HIKARI **__going to give her something or not? And what it is too.'_

Dawn was thinking as Dark was talking to Daisuke.

'_**So what are you going to make for your little bluenet?'**_

Dark asked, amused, from within Daisuke's mind.

'_Truthfully, I don't really know.'_

Daisuke responded as she carefully spread the icing.

'_**You could always give him yourself.'**_

Dark said casually, as if she was talking about the weather.

'_DARK!'_

Daisuke yelled and blushed at the idea that her alter ego was giving her.

'_**Just joking. Do you have any thing in mind?'**_

Dark asked, interested in what her tamer's idea.

'_Maybe, but… I'm not sure if he'll like it or not.'_

February 14, Azumo Middle School

Daisuke was blushing a light pink, as she tried to calm herself down.

'_Calm down, or you'll transform.'_

Daisuke was thinking to herself as she entered the classroom.

"PRINCESS DAISUKE!!!"

Many of the boys yelled as soon as Daisuke appeared.

Many of the boys rushed up to her and handed her their Valentines Day chocolates.

"Please except our gifts, Princess."

Daisuke declined all of them as she made her way to her desk. Debating on whether she should give Satoshi his Valentines first.

'_I wonder if he'll like them?'_

Daisuke was thinking as she fiddled with small bag of cookies.

Satoshi had a very similar problem; a majority of the girls were offering him their Valentines Day chocolates. He also declined all of them as he sat in his desk.

The teacher walked in and was annoyed at the noise the classes making.

"Alright class, you can give your Valentines at the end of class. Now lets start today's lesson."

Lunch

Everyone was handing out their Valentines for their classmate and the one they loved.

Satoshi was surrounded by his fan girls, who were still offering him chocolates.

Much further away, Daisuke was surrounded by her fan boys, with Riku and Funabashi keeping back and controlling the fan boys. Risa was taking the chocolates they offered Daisuke and putting them in a pile. While Daisuke relaxed from dealing with the fan boys.

'_How can I give this to him?'_

Daisuke was thinking as her friends kept away the fan boys, but one.

"Princess! Will you do me the honor of accepting my Valentines chocolate?"

The biggest fan boy of them all, Keiji Sega, was offering Daisuke a large, three dimensional, solid milk chocolate heart.

"Ah? I'm sorry, but…no."

Daisuke replied shyly going back to thinking about how to give her Valentines Day present to Satoshi.

Satoshi on the other hand, was busy dealing with his horde of fan girls alone.

"Please except my Valentine!"

"I love you!"

"Be my boyfriend!"

Some girls were yelling, trying to give him their valentines.

He didn't spare them a glance, as he seemed to concentrate on something.

Risa came to sit by Daisuke, shoving Keiji out of his chair and onto the floor.

"So, Daisuke... when are you going to give it to him?"

Risa asked, as Keiji sprung up from his place on the floor and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Princess, please don't be shy. Feel free to give them to me anytime."

Keiji said, getting glares from Daisuke's other fan boys.

He knelt on the floor and took her hands in-between his, looking her in the eyes softly.

"Anything from you, brings me great joy."

He proclaimed as he kissed her hand, making Daisuke a very uncomfortable as she smiled nervously.

Class

While every one was at lunch and sorting out their valentines. The students went back to their classrooms, but one student found a special present on her desk.

A white teddy bear wearing a sky blue bow around its neck, held a white envelope with her name written on it in red ink, sitting on her desk.

"Oh! Daisuke that's so cute! Who's it from?"

Risa exclaimed as she saw the bear sitting on her friend's desk.

Daisuke picked up the card and looked at the handwriting on the envelope.

'_Is this from? No. It looks different.'_

She was thinking as she turned it around to take out the card that was inside.

The card inside was purple with black trimmings, on the cover was a hand drawn and colored, blooming red rose. The words _'My Sweet Angels' _at the top where written in red in the same handwriting.

Daisuke glanced over at Satoshi who glanced over at her at the same time, their eyes met and time stood still.

She blushed and looked away, holding her right hand over her heart that threatened to come pounding out of her chest.

'_Was it Satoshi?'_

Daisuke was thinking, as she took the bear in her hands. She heard Dark mutter something.

'_Dark? What is it?'_

Dark smirked from within Daisuke's mind.

'_**Nothing. It's a cute little bear isn't it?'**_

Dark asked, making Daisuke wonder if she was trying to hiding some thing.

After school

'_**Do it now!'**_

The phantom thief edged her tamer on.

'_OK.'_

Daisuke thought back timidly, she had yet to give Satoshi his special valentine's gift.

They were alone in the classroom, Risa had made sure of that as she herded the whole class out of the room.

She took a deep breath, summoning her courage, and walked over to him.

"Satoshi."

He looked up at her blushing face, as she held out a small bag.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Satoshi. I made these for you."

Daisuke said shyly, as she bowed her head giving it to Satoshi.

It took a while for him to register what was happening, as he slowly took the bag.

"Thank you. Did you enjoy all your Valentines gifts?"

He asked, eyeing the small white bear in her arms.

She blushed as she looked down at the bear in her arms, she smiled and looked back up at him.

"I didn't accept any, but this one."

Daisuke said as she held the bear tighter.

"…and I love it."

She said and smiled. Debating on whether she should do it or not.

'_**Do it! Go on and do it!'**_

Dark yelled, edging Daisuke on.

She listened and grabbed the front of Satoshi shirt, pulling him down to where their lips met. In the sweet first kiss for either of them.

She could taste his warm, cool mint lips. Her whole body shook from a feeling of pleasure that surged through her body.

Satoshi was off guard when she pulled him to her, to kiss him on the lips. Where his lips met her warm, soft, pink, strawberry, lips in the sweet experience of his first kiss.

Disappointed when she pulled away, taking the warm feeling with her.

Daisuke pulled away and blushed heavily, as was in her mind her alter ego was celebrating.

"Thank you, Satoshi."

She said before turning to leave the classroom.

He stood alone in the classroom, in a daze. Bringing up the tips of his fingers over his lips, missing the taste and warmth of her lips.

Her final words finally registering in his mind.

"'_Thank you'_ For what?"

He asked to the empty classroom.

How was that? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Sorry, I will not update for a while.

YYA4 out!


End file.
